A Typical Day for the Donova Sisters
by Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine
Summary: Three sisters. Three best friends. About 300 people wanting them dead. Add some adventure and romance. Stir and let simmer, and this is what you get...
1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down Rachel's face as she ran through the woods, her two sisters running beside her. When she heard them running behind her, she sped up. She dashed through the forest, leaves in her hair, branches occasionally whipping her face. She heard the spell and the flash of green light and her sisters dropped, dead, beside her.

_"They caught me! It's over!" _Rachel thought...

Rachel screamed as she sat up. Looking around her, she saw she and her sisters were in a tent, Julie and Abbye, her sisters, still sound asleep. Rachel sighed, laying her head against her pillow again for a last attempt at sleep.

_Flashback_

_"Rachel, Abbye, Julie...you must run." Their mother told them. Rachel, Abbye and Julie were 10 at the time, very young, only knowing a war raged around them. _

_"What?" Julie asked confused._

_"They're coming, by tonight father and I will be dead. Do not let them catch you." Their mother warned them._

"_Why?" Rachel said, starting to get freaked out._

_"You will find out when the war ends." Their mother murmured. "Go. Pack only what you need and all the money you can find." She said quietly. Rachel, Abbye and Julie knew better then to disobey their mother and went upstairs._

_End of Flashback_

That was seven years ago. They had left their home with a man who had protected them, but died when they were thirteen. Since then they had lived on their own, never being schooled, having friends or living in the same spot for more than a week. Rachel, Abbye and Julie knew their parents had tried to save them, but had no idea why every other day there would be some sort of attack on where they had previously been, or why they were being chased by wizards...It was a complete mystery.

Rachel laid there as the sun rose and quickly woke her sisters up with a flick of her wand, while lifting the monitoring charm. Her sisters sat up and the three started another day of their dangerous lives.

[] [] []

Abbye was the one who was the easiest to wake up, although perky was an understatement about her. That had changed somewhat over the years though. Julie was the harder one to get up, but when Rachel or Abbye reminded her they were on the run, that did change things. Suddenly there was a rustling through some of the trees, you could hear hushed whispers.

"Run." Abbye whispered, but as soon as she said it, three guys that appeared to be there age stepped out, one brunette, one red headed, and one a dirty blond. The blond spoke up;

"The little death eaters have walked right into our little trap." He smirked.

The girls were stunned; these people actually thought that they were Death Eaters?

"We're not Death Eaters." Abbye protested, she pulled up one of her sleeves to reveal no tattoo, trying to prove they were on the good side.

"Yeah," Julie put in while pulling up her sleeve showing her unblemished arm, "We would never join them!"

"And who are you anyways?" Rachel asked.

The brunette narrowed him eyes, "How do we know that you aren't just hiding the tattoo?"

"How do we know you're not Death Eaters?" Abbye fired back

The three boys looked at each other and grinned, "You have a point there. And if you were Death Eaters, you probably would have killed us by now."

"What if that was just our plan to trick you?" Julie smirked "Leading to our plan to world domination?"

All of a sudden ropes were bound around all of the three boys' ankles and wrists, they were silenced and wands out of their hands.

**A/N: Yup, that was our first chapter together, we don't know if the guys are good or bad yet, well we do, you readers don't. :D**

**R&R!**

**Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine**


	2. Chapter 2

_Smoke. That was the only thing she saw. All of a sudden, the smoke parted and she saw the dead bodies of her sisters. The dead Abbye opened her mouth and green smoke poured out, "Julie." it said creepily "Julie it's all your fault..." Suddenly, a different voice, "Julie!" it urged "Julie!"_

Julie woke up with a start, Rachel's and Abbye's worried faces were above her, "You okay?" Abbye asked.

Julie swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yeah, m'kay."

Rachel smiled "Let's go check on the boys." while lifting the tent flap and stepping out.

"I'll be right there." Julie sighed, wondering what the dream meant.

[] [] []

Outside under a big birch tree were the three boys looking worse for wear. Rachel and Abbye were interrogating them, but by the looks of it, it wasn't going to well. Julie smiled at the funny sight, Rachel's and Abbye's faces were stern, but when they weren't looking, the boys were sticking out their tongues at them.

"Hey chias!" Julie chirped brightly "How's it goin'?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "How do you think?"

"Not so well?" Julie smiled

"No...really?" Abbye replied sarcastically

"Purple hippogriff." Julie replied.

You may ask, 'What in the world does that mean?' It doesn't really mean anything, but it's a code. Like all twins, (or triplets in this case) we can communicate though mind-speech. Which is basically speaking in our minds.

[] [] []

Being captured by Death Eaters and being tied to a tree was not on Alex's list of priorities, but he was sure it also wasn't on George's or Nick's either. Alex shook his grim-filled blond hair, his two friends nudged him on either side. The shortest and darkest hair girl just said something about a purple hippogriff, _'What the hell?' _Alex thought. Although after that, there was silence, Alex gave a small sigh, _'Finally! No more questions!'_

[] [] []

"I'll make you an offer." Abbye started smoothly. She was quick and sharp with her words.

"We're listening..." The red head spoke.

"Tell me your names, and I'll give you some food." She grinned; they had to be hungry by now. If they didn't eat they'd surely die.

The boys thought about it for a moment, and nodded their heads in agreement. Abbye mentally smiled a huge grin, she'd found a way to get through to them.

The red head spoke first. "I'm George." He said smoothly.

"I'm Alex." The dirty blond said a little hatefully, the hunger must have been getting to him.

"Parker." The brunette simply spoke

"Rachel, Julie!" Abbye called, motioning for her sisters to join her.

"What's all the excitement about?" Julie asked curiously.

"I got their names." She smirked, "Just the promise of food and they'll sing like canaries."

"Who are they then?" Rachel questioned.

"Alex, George, and Parker" She said, indicating each boy as she spoke. "Now I'm one for keeping my promises so will one of you please duplicate some food, so it lasts longer?"

[] [] []

George sat there in shock. He hadn't expected the girls to show any kindness at all. He figured they'd say anything to get them to talk. They had nothing to hide they were the good guys, on the run from death eaters. A thought crossed this mind. _'If they really were Death Eaters the three of us would be dead by now, more like from the second we met.' _He didn't understand why, but he had a feeling in his gut that they met them for a reason. If only he could talk to his friends to see what they thought.

They just spent their day watching the three sisters. He learned a few things quickly. They all had tempers like a time bomb and were very clever. There were several differences between the triplets though. Their hair was a way to tell them apart, if it was not for that, he'd be clueless. Abbye was a bright redhead - like himself - with hair down to her mid-back. Rachel, was the one with the dark brown hair, it was a bit longer than Abbye's by about 3 or 4 inches. Julie had the black hair that was a little shorter than Abbye's. That was not the only difference; he saw many differences in their personalities. Rachel seemed to be the leader of the pack, always looking out for the others. Julie seemed to be the mischievous one of the group, seeming to love pranks. Abbye seemed to be the one with the kinder heart. She didn't get as frustrated with them when they wouldn't talk.

Night began to fall quickly, it may have been the summer, but it got cold at night. Abbye quickly conjured up three more blankets.

"Abbye, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Showing a little kindness, it may help it may be the best thing we can do." She replied simply, she carried the blankets over to the boys.

"Here, guys." She smiled while covering them up. "It's going to get cold."

[] [] []

The boys waited and made sure the girls were asleep before they begin speaking.

"What are they doing?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, they're thinking about freeing us?" George suggested.

"Doubt it." Parker said.

"Maybe, they might trust us if we tell them out story." George added. "Abbye seems like she'd believe us."

Alex smirked. "I think our little Georgie here has a crush on Abbye."

"I do not!" Exclaimed George

"Do too," Parker smirked

"Ya know," Alex began "De Nile isn't _only_a river in South America!"

"...I think you mean Africa right?" George asked snickering

"Yeah, still whatever. You're falling for her and you know it!" Alex replied

"Why would I fall for a girl who captured us?" George whispered hatefully

"I dunno...she has nice curves..." Alex murmured

"Don't talk about her like that" He hissed

"Are you draft, man?" Parker asked "He's talking about Julie!"

"Oh, Alex has a thing for Julie?" George snickered. "What interesting information. Bet she's smart enough not to fall for a player like him."

Alex grumbled under his breath "At least I've dated."

"Yeah, and dumped all 30 of em too." George muttered

"It wasn't 30! It was 26!"

"Yeah, well I may haven't dated, but at least I haven't hurt anyone either!"

"They were all too clingy!" Alex whined "I don't like clingy girls!"

"All they did was love you." George shot back. "And Parker quit drooling over Rachel!"

"What?" Parker asked surprised

"You like Rachel, you get? You've been staring at her for an hour now."

"No I haven't!"

"Yeah. You have." Alex smirked. "Admit it. We all fancy them."

George and Parker both looked at each other. "Yeah," they replied together, "you're right."

[] [] []

"Well finally the sleeping beauties awake!" Alex smirked

Julie yawned "Well we were up late –"

The guys looked worriedly at each other _'Had they heard us?'_

"– planning ideas to torture you guys" she finished

"So you are death eaters?" Parker frowned.

"Just kill us and make it quick." George added closing his eyes.

"Ever heard of a joke?" Abbye asked smirking "We're the good guys. Hey Julie can you please fix this thing on my head I call hair? Braids preferably" She added.

"Sure!" Julie smiled "Capillis usque." she muttered under her breath, and within seconds, Abbye's hair was in braids.

"Ahh, that's a relief!" Abbye said. "Why did you two get perfect hair, and I got cursed with this mop?"

"I dunno." Julie smirked at Abbye while swinging her glossy-never-having-to-brush hair.

"Well I got the brains" Abbye smirked. Even my patronus is a smart creature. Now if only we could get animagus right."

Rachel rolled her eyes "I'll leave you two to argue about this, I'll go start the fire"

Once Rachel had left the boys spoke up "We could help with that." George offered.

Julie whipped around "Really?" She asked skeptically

Alex nudged George, "George! What are you doing?" He hissed

"Just trust me. I think Abbye's really considering it. They're not going to hurt us. They would have done it by now."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Abbye said. "Who was the one that was kind enough to give you blankets so you didn't freeze to death?"

The boys looked shell shocked.

"Yeah," Julie smirked "that's her special talent. George didn't know you had a thing for red-heads."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"Oh, nothing..." Julie winked at Alex

"So you can help us with animagus?" Abbye asked. "I have a proposition, if one of us can beat one of you in duel, you'll teach us. If we lose, you can go free." Her devilish smirk hit her face.

"Works with us." Parker smirked.

"RACHEL! GET YOUR SPELL CASTING BUTT OVER HERE!" Abbye yelled.

"Kay! I'm coming!" Rachel yelled

"What do you guys want?" Rachel asked when she got to the tree.

"Duel time." Julie smirked.

"Sure, with whom?" Rachel asked

"Me." Parker said. "Well once you set me free." Abbye flicked her wand and he was free. She and Julie plopped down beside Alex and George to watch the show.

"Oh! Before we begin...Julie?" Rachel pointed to her hair

With a wave of Julie's wand, Rachel's hair was fixed in braids, but different from Abbye's.

"Duelers ready? Begin!" Julie shouted

Before Parker could even blink, Rachel sent a stunning spell right at him.

"Wow. That was a fast duel." Alex said while looking at the unconscious Parker.

"Our Rachel is the best." Abbye smiled, but it quickly dropped. "Ph – bloody hell! My hair is stuck in the stupid bark!"

Julie snickered behind her hand "That's hilarious!" she said while giggling.

"Not funny!" Abbye screeched like a banshee. "I can't get up." She was already practically sitting in Georges lap. The four of them had to sit close so the guys couldn't try and escape.

"Here let me help you" George offered, while trying to ignore the snickering of Julie and Alex

"Alex and Julie shut up!" Abbye yelled, while George cringed. "I'd like to see what would happen if this happened to you!"

"You can't!" Julie smiled while getting up and wiping her hands, and skipping away to met Rachel and Parker

"Aren't my sisters just angels?" Abbye said sarcastically when her hair was finally free

"Yeah...angels..." George muttered

"Sorry, they think I'm way to trusting." She stood up, and waved her wand, loosening the ropes. "C'mon" She helped them to their feet."

"Wow, this feels good!" Alex mumbled while shaking out his legs

"Gah, y'all are tall!" Abbye said. She might have been tall, but they both towered over her.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." George replied

"I hate feeling short." She pouted. "Oh thanks for getting my hair out of the bark"

"No prob." George said smiling

"Yeah, I'm surprised it didn't try to bite you. My hair is evil."

"Can you guys stop flirting? It's going to make me sick...and I hope we get to eat soon!" Alex called over his shoulder.

"Oh shut it you git!" George yelled back. He turned his attention back to Abbye. "Sorry, just ignore him."

"I was planning on it." Abbye smiled "Wanna help me make lunch? It's my turn to cook."

[] [] []

After they ate it was time to start the animagus lessons. "Who's partnering up with whom?" Alex asked.

"I know!" Julie exclaimed "Abbye and George...Rachel and Parker..."

"And me and you?" He smiled.

Julie wrinkled her nose, "Sure, I guess..."

"C'mon let's get started." Parker said.

[] [] []

An hour later, we only found out animagus forms. And not even close on the transformation.

"Gah, this is so bloody frustrating!" Abbye sighed; she wasn't used to having problems with her magic.

"Yeah, I know." She paused. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Julie and Rachel asked at the same time

"Listen carefully." Abbye whispered.

There was silence for a while when suddenly, a twig snapped.

Abbye jumped and nearly fell over. "What's going on? George asked.

"I don't know..." Abbye whispered

"Oh, now there are six of them." A harsh voice echoed.

"Who's that?" Julie asked into the night

"Ah, Julie surely you know who it is." the voice said.

**A/N: HAHA! We are so evil! **

**R&R!**

**Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no, not now." Abbye gasped.

"Who is it?" Parker asked, starting to get freaked out

"Death Eaters." Rachel mouthed.

"What?" Julie asked

"What do you mean?" Abbye added

"We know where they are. Join us, and they will safely be returned." It whispered back.

"They?" Rachel questioned

"Your parents..."

"Mum...is still alive?" Julie asked to herself

"Guys it m-m-ight be a t-r-ap." Abbye whispered.

"That's only what you want to believe..." the voice whispered

Abbye's face grew red. She raised her wand. "STUPEFY!" She yelled at the direction the voice was coming from.

"Not even close." the voice taunted.

The girls suddenly felt as if they were in their own private world...

[] [] []

Smoke. That was the only thing she saw...Julie was getting more and more freaked out...

All Abbye could hear were screams, screams that sounded like their parents...

[] [] []

Rachel was seeing her sisters getting murdered, over and over again...

[] [] []

"Abbye! Rachel! Julie! Wake up!" George exclaimed

Abbye's trance was broken. "What, uh what happened?"

"I don't know! You were begging for someone to stop or something."

"Stop? Stop what?" She turned and saw her sisters, Rachel was whimpering, while Julie was apologizing to something, they were frozen and stiff. "Rachel, Julie! Snap out of it!"

"Rachel, Julie!" Abbye cried. "Snap out of it."

Suddenly Rachel sat up, "What? What happened? What's wrong?"

"You all three, turned still as stone." Parker explained. "We didn't know what happened."

"Oh...what's wrong with Julie?" Rachel asked

"We can't get her snapped out of it." Abbye cried, "This is worse than it's ever been."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked

"This happens to us, every month or so. We don't know why either." Rachel explained.

"Oh...so this all happens to you guys? All at the same time?" George asked

"No, on very random occasions, it does." Abbye explained. "We're lucky to be traveling with someone when that happens though."

"...So this is the first time you've all had the nightmares at the same time?" Parker asked

"No, it happened once before." Rachel whispered. "But our friend we were traveling with was murdered."

"And it's all my fault!" Abbye burst into tears

"I got her awake!" Alex exclaimed

"Thank you Alex!" Abbye exclaimed, rushing over to wrap Julie in a tight hug.

"Ow...what happened...? Oh! That dream I had!" Julie muttered

"What did you see?" Rachel asked.

"I saw...you know when it took you forever to wake me up?" Julie asked

"Yeah, I remember that." Abbye said.

"Yeah...this time, when I had the nightmare...it was the same as my dream..." Julie got a far away look in her eye

"What dream?" Abbye asked.

"You know! When I took forever to wake up!" Julie replied

"Julie, you've had several times like that! Which dream?" Abbye asked, starting to get annoyed

"Do you mean this morning's dream?" Rachel asked

"Yes!" Julie exclaimed

"What dream?" Abbye asked "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

Julie cocked her head "What do you mean? I didn't tell Rachel anything more than what I told you."

"I didn't know you had bad dream this morning!" Abbye snapped.

"What's going on?" George asked.

When suddenly they were surrounded.

"Oh shit. Not right now!" Julie cursed, while pulling out her wand

Abbye and Rachel were shooting spells at, the best they could, but they were defecting there every move.

The guys were holding up too, but you could tell that they were slowly tiring.

One of the death eaters shot a spell on the branches above Abbye's head. It snapped and was about to fall on top of her -

- when George shot a levitation spell at it ans shot it at the Death Eaters. It slammed into one of them causing them to hit a tree, but the others were still fighting.

"Oops!" Julie yelled while stepping on a Death Eater's wand, "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Another Death Eater saw this,

"You little - crucio!"

Julie tried to dodge the spell, but it still hit her shoulder, she fell on her knees while gritting her teeth. Alex sent a stunning spell at the death eater, which broke his focus on Julie.

"Thanks." Julie gasped out, right before she blacked out

A second later, the death eaters disapparated. They'd won that fight.

"Oh my god! Julie!" Abbye and Rachel screeched.

"What's wrong?" George asked

"She blacked out!" Abbye cried. "Oh, by the way thank you so much for saving me."

"Wait! Julie passed out?" Alex asked

"Yes." Rachel said, "and she won't wake up either."

"What do you expect? She just got hit by an unforgivable, of course she won't wake up." Parker deadpanned

"I've been hit by one!" Abbye yelled. "and I woke up!"

"Maybe that one wasn't as strong." Parker suggested

"I don't know, but she has to wake up!" Abbye cried, "Jules, wake up please." She begged.

"Why does she _have_ to wake up right now? Try to wake her up tomorrow morning." And with that, Parker left the circle and went into the guys' tent

"He doesn't get it!" Abbye hissed.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"If it was one of you that was knocked out, he's try everything to wake you up."

"Not really," George said, "he would probably just have us sleep it out, and then in the morning, he would try to wake us up."

"Well still were sisters! I can't help but freak out!"

"Maybe Parker has a point," Rachel said in a soothing voice "just have Julie sleep it out, and she'll probably be fine in the morning."

"Am I the only one that cares?" Abbye snapped, before running further into the woods upset.

"Uh...Rachel?" Alex asked cautiously,

"She's just the most sensitive out of the three of us. Kinder heart, easier to upset."

"Oh, what should we do about Julie?" George asked

"I'll take her to the tent." She suggested. "Oh, no where did Abbye run of too?"

"I think over there?" Alex said while pointing to the left

"No, I saw her run deeper into the woods." She sighed. "Will someone go find her so I can watch over Julie?"

"Here," George sighed "I'll go."

As he walked further into the forest he could start hearing sobs, and soon saw Abbye sitting on a rock bawling. He was trying to be quiet but he stepped on a branch, it let out a loud snap.

"Whoever it is, just go away!" She wailed.

George walked closer

"I said go away!"

"Abbye," George said softly, "Julie's going to be okay..."

"Its all my fault that happened!"

"How is it your fault?"

"I should have deflected that stupid spell! I'm her older sister! I'm supposed to look after her!" Abbye bawled

"Abbye." George sighed, "Look, it's not your fault okay? How bout this, instead of crying over it, and blaming yourself, you should be at Julie's side right? Instead of running in the woods, you should be by Julie's side, right? Holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up."

Abbye wiped her tear-stained face on her sleeve and looked up, "George, you're right...I guess I have been a little selfish, huh? I was feeling sorry for myself when I should have been at Julie's side."

George smiled and held out his hand, "C'mon, let's get back to camp."

[] [] []

_White. Everything white. All of a sudden, the whiteness parted and reveled George, Alex, and Parker standing side by side, each wearing a tuxedo. Something was off. Julie just couldn't figure out what. She felt some one standing beside her; her sisters. They were on either side of her. Rachel was wearing a simple old-fashioned white wedding dress while Abbye was wearing one more recent. She herself was wearing a flowing floor length white gown with accents in lace and pearls. Rows and rows of pews appeared, with flashes of purple._ _A priest appeared out from behind the guys._

_"I do."_

[] [] []

Alex stared at the pale face of Julie._ 'I wish there was something I could do to help her.'_ He thought. Rachel's back was facing him, tending to the fire. A few minutes later Abbye and George came back through the trees.

"Did she wake up yet?" Asked a worried Abbye

Alex sighed. "No, not yet."

"Don't you guys think we should move her?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, Let's move her into the tent." Abbye suggested.

Alex bent down and scooped Julie up in his arms, bridal style, and started to carry her to the tent.

George started to snicker behind his hand and pointed it out to Abbye and Rachel.

"Ah how cute." Abbye smirked.

But of course, Alex being Alex didn't hear.

When he came out of the tent, George snickered and said, "You do realize there are levitation charms right?"

Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh, um, that is..."

"Ah, I think someone likes our Julie." Rachel smirked.

"Is this the first time you actually like someone that doesn't like you?" George asked innocently

"How do you know she doesn't like me? Who can resist me?" Alex grinned.

Rachel snorted "_I_ can."

"Ditto." Abbye added. "We actually have a thing called 'taste in guys.'"

"Nice!" George grinned "Alex...you got owned by these guys."

"Yeah, well at least I've dated!" Alex smirked.

"At least I'm not an asshole." George shot back

"At least I'm not a ginger!" Alex smirked, not realizing he was insulting two people at once.

"At least we aren't dumb blonds!" Abbye yelled

All of a sudden they heard a rustle coming from inside the tent.

"Julie!" Abbye gasped, and took off running for the tent.

"Abbye wait!" Rachel yelled, not far behind. Abbye didn't hear, she was in the tent in a split second.

Rachel flung open the tent curtain, "Is she okay?" She asked

Before Abbye could speak, Julie's eyes blinked open. "Wh-what happened." She mumbled

"OH MUAH GAWD!" Abbye yelled while hugging a startled Julie.

"You're alive!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Julie asked.

"Death Eaters." Abbye whispered.

"Alex saved you from an unforgivable." Rachel said. "It hit you in the shoulder, but he hexed the Death Eater so he lost concentration."

"They left after that, just disapparated." Abbye sighed. "Without a word."

"So, I'm guessing I passed out?" Julie questioned.

"Yeah." Both girls whispered.

"You feel up to going outside?" Rachel asked

Julie's eyebrows rose with an odd expression. "Why?"

"Oh, I think a certain someone wants to see you." Abbye giggled giving Julie a wink.

[] [] []

Food, we need food. Rachel thought. Without saying a word she went on a search for something they could eat when she came across a vast, sparkly, blue river. It was the perfect spot to fish. She transfigured herself a fishing pole from one of the fallen branches from a maple tree. She cast a line out into the water and waited for a bite.

"Need any help?" A voice asked from behind – which caused her to jump and land right in the river.

Rachel looked up at Parker "I would appreciate it." She gritted out though her teeth.

"Here let me help you." He reached out his hand so he could pull her out of the river. Rachel grabbed it and pulled Parker into the water, he plopped in right next to her.

"What was that for?" He asked, trying to fight back laughter

"What was what for?" Rachel asked innocently while getting up and stepping onto the bank. "And why are you in the water?"

"You pulled me in." He said. "So, do you want some help? And by the way does Abbye ever give up? She's trying the animagus thing AGAIN!"

"Nope, this is the first time she didn't succeed at something on her first try." Rachel replied

"Really? She got the patronus on her first try?" He asked skeptically.

"Second, actually." Rachel answered, "But without a dementor."

"Dementor!" He exclaimed. "Have you ever been attacked by them before?"

"Julie's boggart turns into a dementor...we just had to find one to practice on." Rachel replied avoiding the question completely

"Oh, that makes since." He replied. "So, Julie and Alex are working on a fire. George is trying to help Abbye with the animagus stuff, so what can I do to help a pretty girl like you?"

"I dunno, shutting your trap so I can actually catch some fish?"

"Well. I was just trying to be friendly."

"I think you've been friendly enough." Rachel said tuning her back on Parker

"Okay, what did I do?" He asked, in disbelief. "Why are you mad?"

"Oh nothing." Rachel sighed

"I can tell you're lying."

"Who said I was lying?"

"I did. Now please just tell me, why you are mad."

"Ya know, not really caring when my sister was _UNCONSCIOUS_!" Rachel voice grew louder with every word

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I'm not the most comforting guy sometimes. I couldn't think of anything to say."

"You could have said something else than that!" Rachel retorted.

He looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I truly am, don't think I didn't care. I did.

Rachel bit her lip, "Can you just go?"

"Fine. Forget I ever even tried." He walked off. "Should have known she wouldn't give me a chance at all." He mumbled to himself.

Rachel sat back down feeling emptier then she had ever felt before.

[] [] []

"Are you sure you should be working?"

"I'm fine!" Julie repeated, exasperated. "Are you worried about me?" She asked coyly

"I just don't want you to pass out again. That's all." Alex said blushing

"Okay...if you say so..." Julie replied sashaying over to the wood pile to get more wood.

"Here let me help you." Alex cut in, waving his wand and levitating some wood to the fire pit.

"Why didn't you just do that earlier?" Julie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cuz you're sexy when you work." Alex grinned at Julie

Julie smiled and leaned close to Alex, "You know what I think of you?"

"No, what?"

"You're a sexist pig." Julie spat at him and stormed away in the direction of the tents.

"Dammit!" Alex cursed

[] [] []

"You just got to loosen up!"

"You're telling me to loosen up?" Abbye asked, bewildered

"You're a beautiful girl and all, but you gotta loosen up!" George rubbed his temples.

"You're telling _me_, to loosen up?" Abbye asked again.

"Yes!"

"Why would _I_ need to loosen up?"

George sighed, "That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"What?"

"You get too..." George waved his arms around as if that would get the point across.

"Whacha guys up to?" A voice from the doorway questioned.

**A/N: Drama! :) this is getting veryyy interesting…**

**R&R!**

**Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, we had a couple complaints on the grammar, spelling and general plot of the stories. Now, I felt really bad. This chapter could've been posted several days ago, but Abbye (chms-Panther) and I (Black Serpentine) took several days to edit, grammar check, spell check and try to make it our best. I'm sorry if something slipped past our eyes. Thanks for all your support!**

**Love,**

**Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine**

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything.****  
><strong>

"So...how's Abbye?" Julie asked drawing out the 'so'.

"Getting frustrated." Abbye said, growling and stormed out.

"She won't listen to me when I tell her she needs to loosen up." George said, exasperatedly, when he heard Julie gasp. "What?" George asked.

"You did _not_ tell her to loosen up."

"Was that a bad idea?" He asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Bad idea? Bad idea?" Julie exclaimed, "It's like asking to be killed."

"Why?" He asked, "She's really smart, why is she letting that eat her up?"

Julie sat down on the bed, "Abbye...she succeeds at everything. She's not used to failure."

"Well, she's all tense. If she would just calm down, I could definitely help her." George's cheeks started to turn red, like his hair , "Do you know how I could get her to calm down some?"

Julie thought for a bit, "Well usually she's the calmest right after lunch. You know when you sometimes get that feeling? Mid-day...nothing to do?"

I mean is there anything I could try and do now?" He asked, "She seems to be really upset."

"Just apologize, make her feel like she's your world." Julie said, and George nodded and took his leave.

[] [] []

As Abbye stormed out of the tent she saw Parker kicking some rocks, obviously venting some girl problems.

"You okay?" Abbye asked, concerned.

"Not really..." Parker sighed dramatically.

"Anything I can do to help?" She offered trying to get her mind off Animagus blowup.

"Well," Parker plopped down on a rock, "Tell me about Rachel."

"One: Don't annoy her. She doesn't usually get mad, just severely annoyed-"

"Looks like I need to attend summer school." Parker groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"What happened?" She asked sympathetically, sitting down next to him.

"I don't really know! She was still 'annoyed' at me about yesterday!"

"She can be a little protective of her younger sisters, and If you haven't figured it out I can be over emotional." She smiled. "Just think of me as a community therapist."

"Therapist?" Parker asked confused, "What's that?"

Abbye laughed a little, having forgotten that he was pure-blood. "It's a person who you can vent your problems to and they wouldn't judge you."

"Oh," Parker stared off into space, looking at the sky before looking back at Abbye, "What am I supposed to say?"

"I just mean if you ever want to talk, I'm here." She smiled, "I wont judge you. Don't give up hope on Rachel. She'll come around, eventually. I promise."

"Really? But I really don't want her to be mad at me, I'm afraid for my life. Is there any way to speed it up? Just a little?" Parker begged, slightly daunted by the task that had been set before him.

"Just try apologizing." She offered, "She can be very stubborn."

"I did!" He remarked sounding offended.

"We're you being serious, or just saying it so she'd forgive you?"

Parker sighed, "Some of each."

"Just try and make her feel like you care, and what ever you do, do NOT tell her calm down. Bad idea"

Parker got up and smiled, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime...at least you listen. Unlike some people." She muttered under her breath and headed back to the tent.

[] [] []

Alex walked deeper into the forest, and suddenly walked into a clearing. There he saw Rachel..._fishing_?

"Hey, what's up?"

Alex stopped, startled. _'What the he -'_

"Yeah, you walk too loud, heard you a mile away." Rachel said with her back still facing Alex.

"Okay then..." Alex walked to the edge of the water and sat down. There was silence for a while.

"What brings you out here?" Rachel asked.

"Girl trouble."

Rachel set down her fishing pole and looked at Alex straight in the eye, "You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Who?" Alex asked confused

"Julie!"

"Oh! I think she hurt me more..." Alex mumbled under his breath while rubbing his toe where Julie stepped on it.

"Okay, what did you do?" Rachel questioned Alex.

"Nothing!" Alex said quickly

Rachel grabbed the front of his shirt "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Called her sexy." He mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think she'd react the way she did."

"It's not really your fault..." Rachel paused, "...just bad history."

"Oh, I'm guessing she's been hurt before?" He asked, knowing his past about other girls.

Rachel forced a smile "No." She said shortly.

"Cut the lies." He pleaded. "Just tell me something I can do to get her to forgive me."

"I'm not lying. Chocolates?" Rachel suggested, and with that, she picked up her fishing pole and left the clearing.

[] [] []

The girls were in the tent and refused to come out and talk to the guys.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Alex asked

"I don't know." George sighed, "Have any of them been nice to either of you today?"

Alex and Parker stared at George, "Yeah." They answered together.

"Really?" He asked astonished, "Me too!"

"Who?" Parker asked.

"Julie." George sighed, "What about you?"

"Abbye for me..." Parker looked at Alex "You?"

"Rachel...we have to find gifts for them...don't you think?" Alex said absentmindedly.

"Flowers!" George suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Alex and Parker asked at the same time.

George sighed, at his friends who were having blonde moments. "Flowers? We can give them flowers as gifts?"

"That's a great idea!" Alex stopped "But where are we supposed to get flowers?"

Parker slapped Alex across the head "We're in a forest! There has got to be flowers somewhere!"

[] [] []

"Flowers, eh?" Julie said to her sisters.

"I hate flowers..." Rachel sneered.

"I think it's romantic!" Abbye exclaimed.

"How are they going to know what flowers to get us?" Rachel asked.

"If they really know us, they're going to get the right ones."

[] [] []

"Holy Merlin." Parker whispered, while Alex and George just stared in shock.

In front of them lay a mammoth field of flowers, filled to the brim with an assortment of every flower imaginable. There was a plethora of flowers across the field, ranging from daises to roses to tulips.

"How are we going to find the right flowers?" George asked

"Well first we have to figure out what flowers to give them." Alex said "But what flowers?"

"We could base it on their personalities." Parker suggested.

"Great idea!" George exclaimed, "I'll start on Abbye, she's explosive, sweet, a little emotional, she seems to be the type to be really romantic." He smiled.

"Roses." Alex and Parker said simply.

"Now Rachel, she's...violent, protective, more tomboyish, sort of goes with the flow..." Alex and George thought for a bit.

"Daisies?" George suggested.

"I like that!" Parker nodded.

"Julie's...more girlish, sorta flirty, the first girl that didn't fall for me..." George and Parker cleared their throats "...that I like? Sorta?" Alex finished**. **A long pause followed his statement.

"Tulips!" Parker suddenly exclaimed.

"That would definitely work." Alex smiled, "But now what color of the flowers?"

"Well, Julie's more pure...white?" George suggested.

"That's smart." He smiled, "Rachel is easy, I think there are only white daises in the meadow."

"Now Abbye..." George thought for a while, "I know! Yellow!"

"Why yellow?" Parker asked, "Don't most girls want red roses?"

"She's a ball of sunshine, always happy and kind…" He smiled, knowing a secret meaning while getting sappy looks from Alex and Parker.

"True." Both boys agreed nonetheless.

"Now if this doesn't work how will we get them to forgive us?" Alex asked.

"Tell them our true feelings about them?" George suggested.

"That may work in your case...Abbye actually likes you." Parker sighed. "Rachel won't give me the time of day."

"Rachel?" Alex asked, "Julie probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." George said. "She just thinks that all you go for is looks."

"She called me a sexist pig." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"At least you didn't practically ask her to murder you." George sighed, "C'mon we better get back to camp." Parker and Alex looked at George funnily.

"What?" George asked, confused.

"The flowers?" Alex asked.

"I'm turning into a moron." He laughed, and the boys started collecting the flowers.

[] [] []

Parker stared at the flower in his hands, it was red, probably one of few in the field. In a haste of spontaneous stupidity, he ripped up the flower and hurried up to catch up with his friends.

[] [] []

"Where in the world have they gone off too?" Abbye asked in frustration, "I want to get this Animagus thing figured out." She fumed, secretly hiding that she was slightly worried about a certain redhead.

Julie and Rachel were sitting on a log listening to Abbye's concerns. She was pacing back and forth in front of her sisters, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Can you stop pacing? My head is getting dizzy." Julie complained.

"Be nice, Julie." Rachel said, groaning at the thought of the bickering that was about to start.

"I just want to get it figured out, and I'm kind of worried about them. What if Death Eaters showed up?" Abbye asked, worry struck all over her face.

"Abbye? You're going to be fine!" Julie yawned.

"Well you know how I am! I freak out easily." She reminded her sister, "And I meant attack them, not us!"

"Chillax! Okay?" Julie said.

"I can't help the fact I'm worried!" She snapped. There was a moment of silence, "Sorry Jules, I'm trying not to have a freak out."

"It's understandable." Julie smiled.

Abbye slumped down beside her sisters. "Where's a chill pill when I need one?" She laughed.

Julie snorted "Glad to know you can still joke."

Abbye looked baffled, "You expect me of all people to lose there since of humor? Come on Jules, I'd still have a since of humor if I was on my death bed."

"Uh huh..." Julie drawled.

"Oh, come on we all know I'm the funny one. I'd make the perfect clown, I have the bushy red hair and the big ole feet. All I need is a big red nose."

"And a sense of humor..." Rachel added.

"See my point!" She sighed. "Only thing I'd ever be any good at."

"Oh Abbye...is that why you're obsessing?" Julie asked, concerned,"Because, I've heard that George is head over heels for you!"

"You would know this how?" Abbye questioned, ignoring Julie's previous statement.

"Oh don't deny it! And avoid it!"

"He's a sweet guy and all..." She trailed off.

"But?" Julie asked.

"I just don't want to get hurt anymore." Abbye sighed, "Every guy treats me like a plastic bag. They can use me, and then when they're done with me, they throw me out."

"You've dated twice." Julie deadpanned.

"But, there have been several that just lead me on.,"

"Abbye...that's the problem!" Julie exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Abbye asked in confusion, "Rachel, you wanna back me up on this?"

Rachel sighed crossing her arms across her chest, "Listen, if it were my choice, I'd say lets not interact with them at all. We live a life on the run, the more people who know, the more likely the chance that they'd find us!"

"Everyone deserves at least one chance?" Abbye argued, determined to get her point across. "And what did you mean Julie?"

"You can't have every single guy that likes you date you!" Julie sighed "You gotta learn to reject!"

"I've only dated twice!" Abbye bellowed.

Julie looked taken aback, "Is she PMSing?" Julie asked Rachel from the corner of her mouth.

"Sisters, we might want to keep this conversation PG rated, they're back." Rachel said while glaring at Julie, never liking when the moody side came out.

"Bloody hell" Abbye muttered under her breath, "Please tell me they didn't hear our conversation."

"They didn't. I put up charms" Rachel said while removing them.

"Thank Merlin." She smiled in relief. "Do I smell flowers?"

"Ladies." Parker came into the tent and behind Abbye, "May I please have a word with Rachel?"

[] [] []

As Abbye left the tent with George, Rachel quickly exited before Parker could say anything. But, Parker caught sight of her and dashed after her.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Parker questioned.

"If you had any common sense at all, you would have an idea that I would say no." Rachel said, turning around and started to walk off.

"Rachel," He said, laying a hand on her. She turned around.

"Merlin Parker! I don't care what you have to say. I told you no! And if you dare lay another hand on me, my dark side will come out." Rachel warned, and quickly ran away, her hair flying out and disappearing into the night.

[] [] []

Abbye started to leave the tent but couldn't even make it out before a certain redhead called her name softly, full of pure emotion.

"Abbye," It was just a whisper, barely audible. Abbye stopped, almost going weak in the knees by the power of his voice. She turned around, only for her hand to be caught by a gentle embrace of George's hand.

"Please..." He said, no words needed. Abbye nodded hesitantly and followed the man out of the tent to a serene place that only added to the power and emotion of George's voice.

The two ended up by the small lake, the shining moonlight reflecting off the surface, as Abbye's love was reflected by George.

"Abbye-"

"George-" They looked into each other's eyes. Something was there, but it wasn't desirous lust, want or any of that. Abbye saw the love swimming through the sincerity of George's eyes. George could see the same in Abbye's green eyes, that lit the night up with their striking color.

George took out the flowers from behind his back, handing her the yellow roses. She took them from his hand, tears welling in her eyes, never having experienced anything like this as she had always lived on the run.

"George, how did you know I love yellow roses?" Abbye asked, tears threatening to spill. George cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yellow means sunshine. It means the warmth, the love, the brightness, and of course the heat of the sun. The sun lights up your days, just as you light up mine. You give me my warmth, embracing me. You give me my brightness by out shining all others. You give me heat by the way you look, talk, walk, and act. You make my fingers tingle with heat as you speak to me kindly with that smile on your face. You give me love, by being you. Abbye, I love you..."

"George-"

"I know I probably don't deserve you, I'm probably not good enough. but, please, believe me when I say that I love you." George said, making Abbye's breath catch in her throat.

"And I love you." She choked out. George smiled, and leaned foreword, entangling a hand in her red hair, the other on her back and brought his lips to hers, the moonlight reflecting in the background making it seem cliche, but right now, Abbye couldn't care less. She leaned into George's kiss and embrace, giving into love.

[] [] []

Alex and Julie left the tent going a separate direction from George and Abbye.

"Close your eyes." Alex said, Julie looked confused but agreed. Alex laid something soft in her hands, she opened her eyes to see a single tulip.

"My favorite! How did you know?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Well-"

[] [] []

Parker slowly trudged back to George and Abbye who were standing and eavesdropping on Julie and Alex, who were standing next a tree staring at each other. Parker slowly gave George the shake of his head, explaining he didn't want to talk about it.

"...based them off your cute personality." They heard Alex say.

"How cheesy can Alex get?" George snickered.

"I think I want to kiss you." Julie said.

"Ugh, this is worse than Death Eaters." Parker said, as he watched Julie lean closer.

"Speaking of Death Eaters..." George whispered. The three whipped around to have several spells thrown at them. Abbye screamed, caught off guard. Rachel appeared, swirling out of black smoke, her clothes blending her into the night. She cast a shield as fast as possible, safely shielding the other three.

Spells were shot everywhere, curses and hexes exchanged. Eventually Rachel took off her hood that had been on her head and shot a spell, hitting a Death Eater in chest. The Death Eater fell over but was not unconscious. He stood up and the Death Eaters looked at Rachel and behind Rachel and disapperated, leaving a deeply breathing Rachel.

Abbye screamed, Rachel turned to face her where Alex and Julie had been standing. In their place was a single tulip. Bright white...except for the bloodstain covering half of the white flower...and Julie and Alex were no where in sight.

**A/N: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING! We'd really appreciate it if those of you who read this reviewed! We want to here your opinion! Also, check out are other stories on our individual profiles :)**


End file.
